


Ещё

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Бокуто за роялем.





	Ещё

**Author's Note:**

> Фанон не мой, я только взяла погонять.

— Ух, как ностальгией повеяло! — Бокуто забавно вскинул брови.   
Он смотрел на рояль, притаившийся в дальней общей зале гостиницы.   
— Ностальгией? — удивился Акааши.   
— Ага. Когда я был маленьким, мама мечтала, что я стану музыкантом. Но потом я встретил волейбол, и всё получилось не так. Хотя она сдалась не сразу, я аж до второго года средней школы в музыкалку ходил.  
Акааши заморгал. Бокуто впервые упомянул это, да и как-то сложно было в нём предположить склонность к музыке. Оставалось ещё довольно много того, что Акааши о нём не знал. Иногда сложно было об этом помнить за попытками каталогизировать все его слабости и привычки…  
Бокуто подошёл к роялю и провёл пальцами по гладкой крышке. Постоял несколько секунд, раздумывая. Присел на банкетку и крышку открыл.   
— Ну-ка… — сказал он и опустил пальцы на клавиши.  
Пару раз он сбивался, хмурился недовольно, начинал заново. Акааши, любопытствуя, подошёл и остановился рядом. Было так странно видеть, как кисти Бокуто — широкие, с крупными пальцами с неровно подрезанными ногтями, с небрежно заклеенной пластырем царапиной — легко порхают над клавиатурой, рождая звуки. Акааши ещё ни разу не замечал, чтобы Бокуто касался чего-то подобным образом: будто с затаённой лаской. Глаза у Бокуто были полуприкрыты, лицо было сосредоточенное и отрешённое, словно он чутко настраивался на что-то внутри себя. Акааши смотрел заворожённо.  
Бокуто играл «К Элизе» Бетховена. Нежная мелодия лилась из-под его пальцев, и это так не соответствовало тому впечатлению, что обычно складывалось при взгляде на Бокуто, но в то же время так оттеняло его образ. Окно дышало ветром в занавесках за его спиной, на пол падали солнечные квадраты, и вся эта картина, этот момент казались немного нереальными. Возможно, ещё от того, что всегда кипящий энергией и эмоциями Бокуто выглядел сейчас необычно умиротворённым. Чем дольше он играл, тем больше расслаблялся, и под конец уголки его губ уже изгибала едва заметная улыбка.  
Акааши так загляделся и заслушался, что даже не сразу осознал, что стоит с приоткрытым ртом. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. В конце концов, это было нечестно. Насколько ещё Бокуто мог оказаться хорош? Акааши знал все его слабости, многажды видел его в абсолютно неприглядном состоянии, бессчётное количество раз злился и раздражался из-за него. И всё равно — наступал момент, и сердце замирало в груди от восхищения и чего-то ещё, о чём Акааши упорно не хотел думать.  
Последние ноты растаяли в воздухе, и комнату заполнила тишина.  
— Уф! — выдохнул Бокуто, поднимая голову и разом становясь собой обычным. — А руки-то помнят! Ну, что скажешь, Акааши? Я хорош?  
«Да», — хотел ответить Акааши, но вдруг оказалось, что нет голоса. Пришлось прокашляться.   
— Вы великолепны, Бокуто-сан, — немного хрипло сказал он.  
Бокуто расцвёл, лишь самую чуть засмущавшись, одарил Акааши яркой улыбкой и сияющим взглядом.   
— Во-оот, — протянул он.   
— Вам действительно нравится музыка, — Акааши скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал.   
— Да, — Бокуто кивнул. — Но волейбол мне нравится больше!   
Он ещё раз на прощание коснулся клавиш и опустил крышку. Поднялся на ноги, встряхнулся, и Акааши мимолётно пожалел об ушедшем моменте. Он хотел бы когда-нибудь снова послушать, как Бокуто играет, но когда и где? И как об этом попросить?..   
Но что ж, если нельзя послушать, то всегда можно посмотреть.   
— Бокуто-сан, у нас есть ещё немного времени. Хотите пойти потренироваться?   
— Шутишь?! Конечно хочу! — Бокуто только что не засветился.  
Акааши улыбнулся. Сейчас он увидит много красивого и сильного Бокуто. Или, если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так, впавшего в уныние Бокуто. Однако тут, в отличие от музыки, в которой Акааши способен был оставаться лишь слушателем, он может быть с Бокуто не просто рядом, а вместе.   
Да, волейбол нравился сильнее музыки и Акааши тоже.


End file.
